With Our Powers Combined
|animation =With Our Powers Combined.gif }} With Our Powers Combined is an optional Minutemen quest in Fallout 4. It occurs after the ending if the player finishes The Nuclear Option and Old Guns and has or gains hostile status with the Brotherhood of Steel. Even though this is a Minutemen quest, if the player has finished the main quest by siding with the Brotherhood of Steel, it will still be available. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Build artillery defenses after speaking with Preston. Build an artillery piece and later assign a settler to man it in five different settlements the Sole Survivor owns. Once that is done, visit the Minutemen radio operator in the Castle and ask him to give the strike order. Prepare for the attack and defeat the enemy. Watch from the Castle, as the Prydwen is destroyed, and then prepare to fight the Vertibirds that they send. Quest stages Companion reactions Notes * Defeating the Brotherhood this way prevents the player character from acquiring unique items, such as Final Judgment or Maxson's battlecoat, because none of the named Brotherhood soldiers show up for this last great battle. However, the coat can still be gained by killing Maxson before the artillery strike. * Completing this quest will unlock the ability to use captured Brotherhood Vertibirds with flares found in the Castle armory. * If one completed Rockets' Red Glare for the Railroad and then gets Banished from the Institute, this quest will be skipped after completing the Nuclear Option. Preston will be seemingly troubled at the destruction of the Prydwen. He can be reassured that the Brotherhood was a threat. * If completing this quest after finishing the main quest line with the Brotherhood of Steel, Liberty Prime will survive the fight and will keep patrolling the Boston Airport. Engaging in combat with him is a fatal mistake as he has 5,000,000 hit points. * There is a great majority of Brotherhood soldiers in T-60 power armor armed with laser weaponry, and there is a fleet of heavily armored Vertibirds during this battle against the Brotherhood of Steel. Behind the scenes This quest's name is a reference to the children's TV show Captain Planet and the Planeteers. The show follows five super-powered teenagers who can combine their powers to summon the titular hero, Captain Planet. When combining their powers, the Planeteers will say any number of phrases similar to the quest name, including "by our powers combined" and "let our powers combine." Bugs * The quest may halt at 90.0%. ** This can be resolved by finding the last Vertibird around the Boston Airport and destroying it, triggering 100% completion. May also be fixed by reloading a previous save or by running away from the Castle and/or fast traveling to another location. * The quest may also stall when you need to speak with Ronnie Shaw. Every time you try and speak with her she will ask if you want to trade. Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests de:Mit vereinten Kräften es:Con todo nuestro poder combinado pt:Com Nossos Poderes Combinados ru:Объединив усилия uk:Об'єднавши зусилля